User blog:Firefunbro/Sister Wikis
Overview of Concept Sister wikis are two wikis that are very closely tied. It is different from partnerships since the topic of the wikis are usually very similar. This wiki has a sister wiki, the RWBYfanon wiki, which is linked on the front page. The perks The main perk of the sisterhood between these wikis is that one is for canon, the other is for fanon. This way, people can be blissfully ignorant of the one or the other if they so choose. This seperation allows for organization of both halves, allowing each wiki to focus on their aspect. The issue You are probably wondering why I am writing about this. Normally my blogs are speculation, well except my first blog. I have noticed an increasing trend of fanon in this wiki. While I am not against people making fanfics and such, in fact I support it and do so myself, there is the right and wrong place to put it. The best example of why this is the accepted rule is the user WeissSchnee who posted many updates about her OC (original character) Viola. While I am not reprimanding her right now, in fact she stopped doing these updates long ago and I am grateful for it, the trend has picked back up it seems, with the new info we've been gaining. "But Fire," I hear you saying, "That is only three cases in the past two and a half weeks!" That is three cases too many, there should be no fan made content in this canon wiki if their is somewhere else for their content to be published. There is also the possibility of a snowball effect, where slowly more people will post and any attempts to stop it will fail since the original posters could do it unimpeded so it isn't fair to punish the new people and yadayadayada. I wouldn't be too angry at this, nor would I have the gall to make a blog about it, if it weren't for the newest blog, which starts with this disclaimer. "And for anyone who still thinks this belongs on the fanon; to be quite honest, I don't particuly like it..." ''Whether or not you like the fanon wiki, you can't debate that '''that' is where fan-made content belongs. It doesn't belong on this wiki, and it is annoying for those of us that are here for the canon to see blogs about your content. If someone wanted to be looking at fanon they would go to the fanon wiki. The solution I feel that the canon wiki should return to being an only canon wiki. No more fan content should be allowed at all, but this rule should not be retroactive. Any fan content can stay as it is, but no new content should be allowed. There is no valid or logical reason to post fan content here while there is a superior alternative. As such, I am for the final and complete seperation of fanon and canon. Other issues This is a tiny gripe of mine, but while I am being somewhat aggressive why not. This is about the Forum's manga. I have no issue with you blogging updates for the manga itself, but I feel that the better medium for asking for info from those that want to be involved is the forums, not unlike how you first started. *shrug* It isn't that bad though as there has been like, two blogs about it. Hence, why it is a tiny gripe. Another larger issue that is strictly personal, is all of the reaction blogs. I understand that you want to be heard, and want your opinion out there, and that you have a right on the wiki to do so and make them, but come on. There ends up being about six or so blogs for the same topic, plus forum threads. It seems overkill to me, but that may be since I am primarily a chat user and we talk about things for a day or so, then drop it since everything is exhausted by then. I just wanted to say it irks me, it doesn't need to change though... BRING ON THE HATE Category:Blog posts